AJ Lee and the Time of Her Life
by 8DisclosureJeffHardy8
Summary: AJ Lee enters Hogwart's just as someone enters her heart. Is she prepared?
1. AJ Lee and the Time of Her Life

AJ Lee, a fighter, a philanthropist, and a witch—wait, no, a wizard. I'd prefer being called a wizard. It's more formal that way. I come from a long line of wizards, dating back to the Victorian Era. Yes, it's true, believe it or not. Little Miss Diva, AJ Lee, from a little town called Union City in New Jersey is in fact, a wizard.

It all started in the late-eighteen hundreds with my great-grandmother, Lorlicia Lee who then lived in Munich, Germany. She had long, wavy black hair with the most gorgeous green eyes. Lorlicia was the perfect, most beautiful woman. Every woman wanted to be her and every man wanted her. She had the beauty, she had the money, she had the brains, but she had some else that made her extraordinary.

She found out she had magical powers in her late-teens. Well, she found out that she was just different compared to the other girls. By the age of 16, she was able to move things without touching them and if she was in a particular mood, she was able to transfigure herself into anything she wanted to be. She had no idea what magic even was. Her family banished her from her homeland in Europe upon her 17th birthday. She had nowhere to go, so she started a journey southward toward Italy, in high hopes of a better future. With no food and no shelter, my great-grandmother felt like this could be the beginning of the end of her life.

My great-grandfather, Luvorick Mendenzelia, was also a wizard. He was 18, strong, handsome, had light brown hair, and hazel eyes. He found a dying Lorlicia during one of his expeditions to Rome, Italy in 1897. It was like love at first sight. He took her in, not knowing that she was a wizard as well. He gave her shelter, food, and pretty much, life. One day, my great-grandmother saw my great-grandfather cast a spell called Wingardium Leviosa with a wand. She was curious about it, but didn't say anything. A few weeks later, she tried it and Luvorick caught her. But he was angry because she was perfecting it. Within a month, they were wed.

FYI, my family history is sort of long, so just bear with me! In 1900, their first children were born. Twins named Zelda Margaret and Guinevere Adelaide. Zelda was like her mother. Raven haired, but instead of green eyes, she was born with one green and one brown. Zelda was a curious character. She was engaged once to a man; a man with hate in his heart. He wanted to leave Zelda, but nothing worked, so he devised a plan. He hired peasants to attack her. She was raped by these men, becoming pregnant. This man left Zelda, who soon miscarried. The man, who was royally in Europe, ordered Zelda to be locked up in an institution because she knew he, had cast a spell on her so that she would lose her child. She spent her 20's and 30's in the institution before her sister, Guinevere, helped her escape. Still reeling from the loss of her child, she adopted a boy after encouraged from her mother, who was given her mother's maiden name. Zelda moved to America in 1940 with her son. She now lives in Maine. It is believe that during her time at the institution, Zelda began obtaining psychic powers such as being able to look back through time and read minds.

Guinevere Margaret was 5 minutes younger than Zelda. She had black hair and hazel eyes. In 1920, she was wed to Corinthian Giovanni Sage, a fellow wizard she met at school. With him, she had to children, Victoria Margaret and Alexander Cicero Sage. Victoria was named after Guinevere's sister, who was in an institution at the time. Guinevere shares similar psychic abilities like her twin.

Luvorick and Lorlicia had two more children. Andrian Warrick and Mercer Collins, born 1902 and 1906, respectively, were very adventurous boys. Andrian was a bit of a trouble maker, was also a Casanova. He had two children out of wedlock, Stockton Presley and Caprice Zipporah. When Andrian moved to America with his children, he shortened his last name to Mendez so that he could get tickets faster.

This brings me to my grandfather, Mercer Collins Mendenzelia. He was completely against witchcraft, despised it. He wanted to live a normal life with his childhood sweetheart Rosalie Jade Harper. Lorlicia, though, was determined to teach witchcraft to him. Instead of going to Hogwart's, Luvorick and Lorlicia taught him everything, even some of their own spells. On his 18th birthday, Mercer was considered one of the most powerful wizards of the time. This made many people nervous, so a plan was devised to kill him. Mercer always knew that people were out to get him and to counter act the plot, he created a spell that would protect him and his family. Unfortunately, it wasn't created to protect a life, but to save it for eternity. He then proposed to Rosalie and married her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live with her because of his immortality, so he cast the spell on her. A few months later, Rosalie gave birth to twins, Vitani Scarlet and Michelle Lorlicia.

My mother, Vitani Scarlet, married Orlando Mason Lee. Michelle married his twin, Zeppelin. Cool, huh. Then there was my older sister, Vika Jade, myself, and my younger brother, Warren Andrian.

So, basically, I was all set to start Hogwart's when I turned 11. I got my cat, Silverstein, my wand, and all of my supplies. My mother told me that I couldn't tell my grandfather that I was going there because of his past. I got on the train and this is where I first met Draco. I shared a room with him and we talked. The similarities we had! My, my, he was the most interesting person I had ever met!

We exited the train and got separated. It honestly broke my heart. I wandered aimlessly until a voice spoke to me.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. You look kind of lost. We should be going this way."

She dragged my arm and pulled me along towards two boys she had met.

"This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

I shook their hands and they went back to talking amongst themselves.

We entered Hogwart's and I just couldn't believe it. This place was so magnificent! The Great Hall was most likely going to be my most favorite room.

Then, they started to call people up individually to be sorted in houses. I caught a glimpse of Draco and I sort of blushed. Draco was called first, being placed in Slytherin. Then Hermione, then Ron and Harry. A few more people were called until my name came up.

"Adelaide Jennavecia Lee."

I strolled my way up to the seat and eagerly anticipated my placing.

"AJ, huh, ah yes, you have Mendenzelia blood. You've come from a long line of wizards."

I hoped for Slytherin. _Please, place me with Draco!_

"Ravenclaw!"

My heart sank. I hopped down and walked towards the other students. Draco had a disheartened look on his face.

We were shown to our common room.

"Now, everyone, to enter the Ravenclaw wing, you must answer a riddle. The riddle is what lies at the heart of the pharaoh's tomb?"

The students began pondering the question. As I've said before, my great-aunts' have psychic abilities. Apparently they told me that they sensed I have it too, which I have come to find that yes, I do. As the 4th said the word tomb, I flashed back.

"The answer is pi. 3.14159265."

The 4th gave me a weird look.

"Correct." He punched it in and the door opened. The students flooded in. I stayed back, walking normally into the room. I strayed from the common room and walked to the dorms. My personal room was shared with Luna Lovegood and Lisa Turpin.

"What do you like being called Adelaide?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I just go by AJ."

Luna shook her head in response. She headed to her bed and just sat on it. Lisa didn't say anything to me; she just walked to the bathroom and shut herself in there for about 30 minutes. I changed into my pajamas and climbed in my bed with Silverstein at my feet and went to sleep.

Now, you're probably wondering what is going to happen with this girl? Well, not a lot, I'm afraid. I woke up the next day and Potions was my first class. Professor Snape was acting very sinister towards Harry. I feel like because of what happened to him, he's going to be the most popular kid here. Hermione's a know-it-all. Honestly, did you read the entire syllabus before you entered the class, my goodness! But, Draco, it's the first I've seen of you in your uniform. I catch him sneaking tiny peaks at me. I feel happy knowing he is thinking about me.

Thunder crashes loudly across the sky. Snape looks out the window. It's obvious it wasn't a good thing. He waved his wand and slammed the windows shut.

"Who here knows one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived?" He questions.

I resituated in my sit. _Don't say anything, AJ!_

"Miss Lee?" _Dammit_.

"Yes, sir?" I shyly replied.

"Why don't you enlighten us with your history?"

The class turned toward me, making me feel utterly uncomfortable.

"Mercer Collins Mendenzelia, sir, he is my grandfather. He is one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived, who never attended Hogwart's. And if I recall, you were on the committee that wanted him dead. So before you go and call me out if front of the class, please dually note that history cannot be erased, can it Severus?"

I peer up at him. He showed no emotion nor did he respond; mainly due to the fact that a loud voice boomed throughout the school.

"My family will not be disgraced by the likes of this school!"

_Ah, crap, grandpa._

Professor McGonagall pushed opened the doors to the room.

"Miss Lee, come with me please?"

I gathered my books and looked sternly in front of me. I kept my eyes forward and turned toward the door. I reached it and turned around. I saw Draco, looking at me with sorry eyes. He mouthed goodbye and I smiled back.

That was the last I saw of Draco Malfoy. For a few years at least.

My grandfather literally dragged me out of the school, having already packed my belongings for me.

Now, here we are, 15 years old and I'm going back to Hogwart's!


	2. AJ Lee and the Turning Tides

"So, Vitani, you would like AJ to return to Hogwart's?" Dumbledore says.

"Yes, sir, my father was angry that we went behind his back four years ago, but since, I have been able to convince him that having AJ learn magic here is safer." My mom politely responds. I sit beside her, looking at Fawkes.

"Well, it's rare for someone to come in late, but before I agree, I must see what she can do, magic-wise." Dumbledore and my mother turned towards me. I break my concentration on Fawkes.

"Did you know Fawkes has a very interesting story? He really sees a lot. Well, I guess I better impress you." I stand up and examine the room. I slide my wand from beneath my sleeve.

"Cave Inimicum." I waved it swiftly in a small circle. I crossed my arms and assessed the spell. "Incendio." A ball of fire forms and with a flick of the wrist, I send it flying into the protective wall. It penetrates it, slowly becoming engulfed in the wall, and exits the wall. It flows in place. Dumbledore watches intently.

"Accio Fireball." The ball whirls back and I use my wand to flick it upwards and fall down like a firework. The little spark flowed down and shape shifted into tiny animals. With a final flick, everything disappeared. I waited for a response. My mom clapped in excitement.

"Well," Dumbledore began. "It looks like we have a new student, but before you leave; I must let you be sorted into a house."

"But I'm in Ravenclaw, correct?"

"Unfortunately, no, because you've excelled in magic at a different level, far different than other Ravenclaw students, so you must be resorted."

I sat down into the sit as he reached for the hat on the self. He placed it onto my head.

"AJ, we meet again. How I wished you stayed. You were a very promising Ravenclaw, but now that you've returned, hmm, I do feel like I may have made a mistake. That's rare. You are truly a Slytherin."

Dumbledore removed the hat and placed it back on the self. I smiled brightly as Dumbledore showed us out.

"AJ, I am so proud of you." My mom gave me a hug.

Meanwhile, news spread of AJ's return. Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room when he heard. My sister, Vika, also in the room, silently listened as everyone discussed my return.

"Yeah, she was here for a day. She told Snape off and now she's in our house."

Draco's eyes lit up. Vika grinned and turned back towards her studies.

The door flew open and Snape flew in. Everyone turned their attention. He had an angered look on his face. He stopped in the middle of the room.

"There is a new student joining us, unfortunately." He said sneeringly.

"That is no way to introduce me. My arrival is never unfortunate." I stride in with Silverstein on my heels. I pick him up as several people swarmed around me. Snape exits the room and Vika comes up to me.

"Here, I'll show you your room." Vika grabbed my hand and took me to my room. _She didn't even see me_. Draco thought to himself.

"We got the same room girl!" Vika announced.

"Obviously, so are you putting your name in the Triwizard cup?" I flopped onto my bed.

"Girl, you know it, but I doubt I'll be picked."

"Vika, you're one of the best wizards I know."

"Well, then I guess you've never heard of Harry Potter."

I looked at her with a stern look. Silverstein hopped onto my bed and curled up on one of the pillows.

"I still think you're the best." I lie back on the bed and drift off to sleep.

_I see you coming to my door. There's no hiding_. _Alohomora. _I spring to my feet, wand at the ready.

"Draco, what are you doing?" The door opens wider. I see his face for the first time in a long time.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I have extra sensory perception; it's a long story. Did you need something? I'm getting strong vibes from you. God, what time is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to welcome you back."

"At 11:00 at night? I know why you're here. It's weird to believe, but—"

"We can't talk here; Professor Snape will be making rounds, follow me."

He showed me through the school and outside. We crossed over to the bridge.

"We aren't leaving are we? I'm not wearing the proper footwear."

"We're far enough."

We stood in silence for a few moments. I walked over to the ledge and sat up on the railing.

"I guess you're wondering why we're out here."

"As long as it's not to get caught, Severus can be such a dick." I bit my nail. "Plus, I have an idea. You know, you were the nicest person I met when I was here before. Hermione was rude as was the other two guys. But no one really talked to me like you did. For four years, I always had you on my mind. I know I'm being really straightforward, but it's true."

Draco smiled. I smiled in return until something caught my attention.

"That dog!"

"What?"

"Snape's using a spell to lure us back. He's known for a while now that we've been gone."

"I don't want to leave. I haven't said my peace."

"Then, let's go."

"You mean, leave school grounds?" I shook my head, but Draco looked nervous.

"Look, we have about 2 minutes before Snape comes zooming out here to grant us detentions and in his mind, it's going to be bad. He has a blind hatred towards me. Now," I step on the ledge facing him. "What's it going to be? You don't want me to fall do you?" I tip back on my heels and close my eyes. "Accio Pendulum." I fall back into the darkness.

"Dammit!" Draco calls for his broom and takes off after me. He dives downward.

"Over here!" I wave him over to a ledge.

"Invisiblilius." I wave my wand over both of us.

Snape appeared overhead. He leaned over the ledge. He became angered and slammed his fists down on the ledge several times before heading back towards the school.

"What was that spell?" Draco seemed absolutely amazed.

"My grandfather taught it to me, among other spells. Come, let's ride." I hop onto my broom and take off with Draco behind me.

"You see, Mercer wasn't a fan of having to go to a school to learn magic because his mother taught it to him. He believed magic is something you feel; it came from within. Well, Severus if you didn't know, he had a fling with my mom's twin sister, Michelle. Mercer was fine with it until he found out Severus was a death eater and followed 'He-who-shall-not-be-named'. See, Mercer is immortal as is his wife, but not his children, and he felt that Severus wasn't right for his daughter, so he separated them. I don't know how, but it wasn't good. I think it had to do with making him think my mother was Michelle and it was bad. So, Severus hates my mother and it's not like I look like her, I look like my great-grandmother. But basically, Mercer is the reason Severus doesn't like me. Also, I see it in his mind."

"You were talking about ESP. Is that why you know he hates you?"

"Not entirely, one, it's evident, and two, I can hear his thoughts, most involve Lily Potter, but I've seen Michelle in there. But then, my mom enters his mind when I'm around. I hate to say, but something bad is going to happen to me."

We flew silently for a few minutes. I took a deep breath of air and hung my head down.

"I won't let anything happen to you. If I may, I wanted to see—to talk to you because, I've thought about you too, and when I saw you," I blushed there a bit. "I just feel comfortable with you. Even though we haven't seen each other in 4 years, I just feel like you've never left."

I guided my broom to a clearing and got off. Draco followed me.

"That's sweet, Draco."

"Sweet love, is it?" Severus says from behind us. "Draco, go back to the school." Draco obeys. He hops on the broom and flies off. Severus' eyes follow him until he vanishes.

"Adelaide Jennavecia Lee, my, my, what have we here?" Severus turns his attention to me. "Your first day back and also your last day; how lucky can I get!" he boasted.

"Petrificus Totalus" I waved my wand quickly. Severus stiffened and fell to the ground. "Confundo." I retreated to my broom and flew back to Hogwart's. Draco was waiting for me.

"What happened?" He said anxiously.

"Something against school rules, we can talk more tomorrow, but we have to go back to the dorms."

"Its 7:30, AJ, wake up." Vika threw a pillow at my head. "I have dibs on the bathroom, so you'll have to wait." I moaned in reply. I slowly got up and stretched. I glanced at Vika's wand. I climb out of bed and grab it.

"Deletrius." I utter quietly. I had to get rid of the evidence. I placed her wand back and grabbed my uniform.

I walked out with Vika beside me. "How's Warren? Where was he placed?"

"He's in Ravenclaw. He is just so excited. He still has trouble getting the riddle solved, but he's doing well."

"I wish I never left here. I really wanted to see his first day."

"Well, you shouldn't have started at the end of first semester. Here's my class, I'll catch you on the flip side, sis!" Vika dove into her herbology class. I continued down the hall and climbed the staircase to my Divination class. I walked in and took a seat near the back, yet close enough that I could talk to Draco. Today's lesson was about reading tea leaves. Harry's supposedly said something about death. Mine was chaos, but a heart came in front of it all. _Isn't that like saying love conquers all?_ I thought to myself. The professor pretty much ended class after Harry's little prediction. I started to leave when Hermione caught up with me.

"It's nice to have you here again."

"How is it nice? You talked to me once and frankly, I didn't like you, so please, back off." I brushed past her with Draco on my heels.

Pansy Parkinson watched as Draco and I talked. "What's with him lately?" She said to Goyle. "It almost looks like he's in," She choked on the word. "…love."

"So, are we breaking any rules today?" Draco questioned bubbly.

"Nope, no rule breaking, the wizards from the other schools are coming and I'm going to be on my best behavior."

"I'd like to see that." Draco walked off in another direction before I could reply.

I walked to the library and sat down, reading some books I had required for my classes. I was lost in a trance when I sensed a sudden negative presence.

"Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore I presume?"

The two gentlemen glanced at each other in bewilderment and turned back to me.

"Professor Dumbledore would like you to hand over your wand."

I look up at him like _"What did you just say to me?"_ I took it out and look it over. I hand it to him with a smile and turn to Snape, giving him a dirty look.

"Professor Snape tells me that you used magic against him and left school grounds." He studied the wand. _Shit! I swear Confundo should have work on him. Freaking counter spells! _I thought to myself.

"I don't believe I used magic against him and about leaving the grounds, I suffered some insomnia on occasions and walking around relaxes me and I may have wondered off grounds. I meant no ill will."

"You're lying." Snape spoke sharply.

"I have to disagree with you, Severus. Her wand shows no spells that you claim she used against you." Dumbledore handed me back my wand and I tucked it in my robe.

Dumbledore bid me good day and left as Snape remained looking down at me.

"It's hard to read when a pompous ass is staring down at you and would you please stop trying to extract my thoughts, you're giving me a headache." Snape grunted and left as I smiled.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Adelaide." Hermione said across from me.

"Look," I said closing my book and looking up at her. "You seem like a nice person, but if we're ever going to be friends, then call me AJ."

"Alright, AJ, I'm Hermione Granger—"

"I know who you are. I met you four years ago and now we meet again. But not only that the moment you sat down I knew everything about you. You've got an infatuation with Ron Weasley. You were born to two muggles who are dentists."

"That's not everything."

"I could continue with things you don't know yet, but you'd think I'm crazy." I reopen my book and read. Hermione sat confused.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came over.

"Hermione, the other schools are arriving, want to come?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, do you want to come along?" Hermione asked me.

"I guess." I closed my book and followed them.

A day passed and it was now time for the Triwizard participants to be announced.

"Vika Jade Lee." I wanted to scream I was so happy.

"Viktor Krum."

"Fleur Delacour."

Everyone began cheering until another name came out.

"Harry Potter."

Everyone was curious, some outraged, but no one more confused than Harry. The games went on though. All participants made it to the second round.

In the middle of the night, I was taken from my room. I hardly remember anything.

The test was to swim and save someone who you love. Vika just had to love me. I'm freaking suck down here in this god forsaken water with Hermione, Fleur's sister, and Ron. Fleur gets her sister and Viktor gets Hermione. Now, I wait for Vika.

It's taking a little while. Here comes Harry. Vika is nowhere. I take it she out of the competition. Harry saves Ron and then turns to me. He releases me and I come to the surface.

"Vika! Vika, where are you?" I get on the dock and she's there shivering. "Oye, Vika, no se podía rescatarme! ¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Eh? Lo que en el mundo en el que se detuvo a rescatarme? Juro que si yo no estaba empapado en estos momentos, me gustaría tirar allí y que nunca lo volverá a subir!" *(Hey, Vika, you couldn't rescue me! Why exactly? Huh? What in the world stopped you from rescuing me? I swear if I wasn't drenched right now, I'd throw you down there and you'd never come back up!)*

I brushed past the crowd as Harry came back and everyone checked on him. Draco followed.

"AJ, AJ, wait up." I slowed down. "I want to ask you to the Ball."

I blushed and turned away. "I'd love to go with you, Draco."

I eventually forgave Vika for the little incident that could have killed me. We both got ready for the ball. Vika wore a multicolored dress of blues, greens, yellows, and reds with the sides cut out. She had silver heels with silver accessories. Her hair was up in a high bun with a braid around it. My outfit on the other hand was a bit more regal in my opinion. I wore a long, halter, purple dress with a fishtail train. I had white heels with light purple accessories. I had my hair down to one side with wavy curls.

Draco was my date, that's all that mattered. Vika's date showed up and she headed down to the ballroom. I waited and waited. Draco seemed rather late. I was a little nervous, but I went alone.

I entered the grand ballroom and the music was playing. Harry and Ron were sitting on the side with their dates. They turned toward me as I searched for Draco.

"Wow." Harry said looking at me. He got up, leaving his date and came over to me.

"Hey, AJ, you look ravishing." Harry blurted out.

I blushed and thanked him.

"Do you have a date or did you come alone?" he pondered.

"My date hasn't arrived yet."

"You're welcome to sit with us until he shows up." I accepted and noticed their dates had disappeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will the Triwizard tournament participants come to the floor for a dance?" Professor McGonagall announces. Harry turns to me.

"Would you like to dance? Just one dance." He smiled and I accepted.

He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. _Video Games by Lana Del Rey_ began to play and Harry spun me around and we started dancing.

"I wasn't expecting to share my first dance with you." I said smiling.

"You've never dance before?"

"Only on my grandpa's shoes." We chuckled together.

From afar, Hermione eyed us as well as Professor Snape. He had hatred in his mind, but whatever, I'm dancing. The song ended and we left the dance floor.

"I'm going for some punch. I'll be right back." I trotted off.

I went to grab the scoop to pour it in a glass when Severus grabbed my wrist.

"I hope you're not trying to spike the punch with cyanide." He emphasized the words with a 'c' syllable in it.

"If I was to put anything in the punch, it'd be love potion." I yanked my wrist free and walked away, but he was hot on my tail. I turned and leaned against a wall behind everyone.

"I could kill you if I wanted." Severus whispered into my ear.

"I could whip out my wand and say Avada Kedavra!" I laughed and sipped my punch.

Draco appeared from the opposite side of the room.

"My date has arrived, so if you'll excuse me." Severus grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You're time will come. You won't know when and you won't be prepared. I'm going to love watching you beg for your life." I was in mid sip and stopped when he said the last four words.

"That's nice to hear, kid." I slapped him in the chest, threw away my drink, and walked over to Draco. We met in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm sorry for being late. I assure you, it was fashion related." Draco kissed my hand.

"I can tell." I look him up and down. He hooks his arm with mine and we walked over to a table.

We sit down and begin a conversation. I really only half listened. Snape's threat started to get to me. I knew it was harmless. He can't harm a student on school grounds.

"…and that's how I developed my own following." I jolted to attention.

"AJ, were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, you have a following."

"That's not what I was talking about. I knew you weren't listening."

I look around. Okay, it got to me. I turn to Draco.

"I'm not feeling well; if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."

I got up and walk quickly away. I turn into the hallway and ran up the steps. I reach the top and fall to my knees, weeping. My brother looks up the steps and comes up.

"Sis?" He sat beside me. I turn to him and hug him, holding him tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay." I rock us back and forth until my tears disappeared.

The Triwizard Tournament ended with Harry being declared the winner. I had to hand it to the guy, he did a great job. Apart from saving me…well, that part was cool too. As school neared an end, Draco became distant. It wasn't like we were dating, but…I really care for him.

As we got on the train to leave, I searched for Draco. From afar, I saw him heading away with his parents beside him. There were no goodbyes that day. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked.

I grabbed my bags and followed him.

Over the summer, Harry and I exchanged letters. He sent Hedwig almost every day. I sent our family's Great Horned Owl, Faolan. I liked having him send letters. It kept my mind off Draco. I don't know if I was exactly heartbroken, but I missed him. I sent him letters as well, but Faolan came back with it still attached to his claw and his bum scorched. I didn't want to give up on him until Harry wrote me a particular letter in July.

He had asked if I would like to go on a date someday soon. I blushed and agreed. Draco seemed to completely escape my mind.


	3. AJ Lee and the Power of Sacrifice

When I left you last, I had a dilemma. Was what Draco and I had simply an infatuation, a crush that was meaningless or was it something that could be wonderful and happy?

I had decided to take a chance and go on the date with Harry. It was difficult to plan at first because we're just a couple of 15 and 16 year olds. Not only that, I live in New Jersey and he's lives across the pond.

But the day came! My grandfather asked us where we wanted to vacation at for the summer before school started up again.

"Anywhere that doesn't involve water!" Vika said from the couch. I guess she feels bad about the tournament still.

"Europe!" Warren smiled.

I looked over at him like a deer in the headlights. I hide my excitement on the inside.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. We could see Mamie and Papal met and visit other places of course." I added.

My grandpa pondered this for a moment.

"A tour of Europe, very intriguing. You know, that's what we're going to do."

I contained my extreme happiness. I finally can see Harry and we can go on our date. I went to my room to pack my things. I called for our owl and attached a letter, telling him of the exciting news. Silverstein jumped up and wrapped himself in a ball on my bed.

"Can you believe it? I get to see him!"

Silverstein looked up and gave me, what looked to be, a smile. I kissed his forehead and continued packing.

When we arrived, I assumed Harry would be waiting. Mercer yanked us along through London, telling us stories of how he once ran through these streets while being chased by Snape and how he once stood atop Big Ben with Rosalie on one of their anniversaries. Vika could tell I was distracted.

"AJ, are you alright?"

I nodded in response, but she kept pressing.

"I supposed you're waiting for Harry."

I turned toward her, horrified. How did she know?

"I bribe Faolan with rats and he lets me read the letters before they are sent away."

"You're lying."

"Of course I am. You're not the only one who can read minds."

I crossed my arms and pouted. I don't know how the heck I forgot. We continued on for a while, a long, long while. After hours of boredom, Faolan landed on my arm. I grabbed the note and continued on.

"I have to go to the restroom." I ran, hoping the note would answer my question.

I unrolled the piece of paper. It gave a time and place. I smiled widely and jammed it into my pocket. When I emerged, Vika had a smile on her face to.

"Shut up." I mouthed to her.

"So, have you thought about how you're going to be able to see him?" Vika questioned.

I was too consumed by what I was going to wear.

"Don't worry. I'll tell granddad that I want to take you out to celebrate your second year at Hogwarts."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'll be around so keep you two out of trouble."

"I feel like we have so little to talk about. We've talked all summer." Harry chuckled.

"There are millions of things we can talk about. You've had so many adventures at Hogwarts."

"But I want to hear about you."

The response caught me off guard.

"Well, last year was technically my first year at Hogwarts."

"So, what did you do before then?"

"Um…well, I first came to Hogwarts when I was 11, but my granddad didn't want me to go there. My sister, Vika, already was, but he felt I was different and could be like him. So, I learned magic from him and my Mamie, Lorlicia—she discovered she was a wizard at an early age. She taught my granddad. Anyway, so I learned and learned and eventually, my mom decided that I was safer learning magic at a school. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but here I am."

Harry listened intently. He wanted me to continue.

"I originally was a Ravenclaw, but due to the advanced magic I knew, I was placed in Slytherin. As you know, Snape is the house leader or whatnot, well, our family hates him. He was once engaged to my mom's twin Michelle and my granddad wouldn't have it, so my mom pretended to be her and broke up with him."

"That's a terrible thing to do."

"There's more to the story, but I didn't ever ask."

I hated lying to him. I wanted to tell him everything, how Snape threatened to kill me, how he tried to kill my grandfather, I just couldn't.

We finished our meal and went on a walk on the moonlit streets. Before I knew it, Harry kissed me. I blushed. I was speechless. He was my first dance, now my first kiss! I couldn't believe it. He grabbed my hand and we interlocked fingers. We were now official.

I didn't hear from Harry for the rest of the summer. I felt saddened by this. Was I a fool? I boarded the train and sat with the rest of Slytherin. I leaned against the window and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Hey, AJ." A familiar voice came from the door.

I didn't look up. Draco entered the cabin. He sat down beside me. I got up, angered.

"How could you! You don't write or answer my letters! I thought you cared about me, Draco!" I started hitting him. I think I was crying, but I remember how angry I was.

Draco grabbed my arms. I collapsed on the floor and he held me in his arms. I don't know how long we stayed like this. He picked me up and we sat together. I fell asleep in his arms. When I awoke, people were exiting the train and I was alone.

We entered Hogwarts and were introduced to the new professors. I had a bad feeling about this year. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was now Dolores Umbridge. She was not was you would expect.

As the year went on, many people were developing scars on their hands. I was curious about this. I was planning to meet with Mrs. Umbridge when a bunch of Slytherin students were called to her office. We meet individually at first. I was the last person to talk to her.

"Now, Adelaide—"

"AJ. I go by AJ."

"Adelaide, I called you in here because there is mischief afoot. I believe a rebellion is being formed to take down the ministry." She continued on a long speech.

I wasn't listening. Call me Adelaide; see if I listen, bitch. I threw my head back and sighed. I suddenly felt an intense burning sensation. I screamed.

"You're not listening." Mrs. Umbridge said in a sweet voice.

I grabbed my hand and saw what I had seen on so many others. Words, words were being etched into my hand.

"Estás loco? (Are you crazy?)" I screamed at her.

I started performing a reversal spell. This might have made her mad.

"I don't speak Spanish and undoing this is something a student shouldn't do."

More burns began to appear. I couldn't stand it.

"I'll stop if you promise to take down Dumbledore's Army."

What was she blubbering about? I quickly agreed and the pain began to cease.

"Now, wasn't that a nice chat?" She sat in her chair and sipped tea.

I got up and left quickly. I ran into the bathroom and stuck my hand under the faucet. I knew this year was going to be bad. The pain intensified. I looked at my hand. It was swelling. It wouldn't stop hurting. I hated…everything right now. I looked into the mirror.

"What is this army she's talking about?" I said to myself.

Sweat dipped down my face. I balled up my injured hand in a fist. Before I knew it, my fist threw through the mirror. I was so angry. Silverstein ran up to me.

"How did you find me?" I picked him up and he began licking my wound.

"It's fine; I'll take care of it." I put him down and stuck my hand in my pocket. I was late for my next class.

It was Christmas time and my hand had almost completely healed. I walked through the halls and saw Slytherin students marching around, presumably looking for the army. I spied on them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a door open. Harry was kissing Cho. My heart sank. The Slytherin students ran over to me. They looked down the hall and saw Harry and Cho, but there was no longer any door.

"What did you see?" One shouted in my face.

I didn't answer and when I didn't answer, he punched me in the stomach and ordered the group to take me to Mrs. Umbridge's office. They tossed me down and told her I had seen something relating to the army.

"Adelaide, darling Adelaide, what did you see? What was in the room?" I looked up at her and grinned. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Ir saltar de un puente, perra estúpida. (Go jump off a bridge, you stupid bitch.)"

"We've talked about this before. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all."

A shooting pain went through my spine. It felt like my spine was being crushed like a soda can. I tried not to scream, but the pain, it wouldn't end. The students looked on, not knowing what to think. Sweat dipped down my face; I don't know how I could stand the pain. I had to stop this madness.

"Cave Inimicum." I cried out.

A protective wall came between her and me. The pain stopped and I gasped for breath. With anger, she started throwing whatever she could at me. The students scurried out of the room. I managed to escape the room, only to enter a hall full of her pictures. Mrs. Umbridge was now the headmistress of Hogwarts. I ran into the Slytherin dorms. I got to the common room before passing out. When I awoke, I was in the same place as before except now, Mrs. Umbridge was standing over me.

I barely could complete the OWL exam. My arms were bandaged from the tip of my fingers to my shoulders; the words were carved in deeper this time, so many words. The pain, it was bearable at times, but I think just for fun, she worsened it for me. Time was running out until the Weasley's interrupted. With Umbridge preoccupied, I ran out of the room. I had to find Draco and I knew exactly where he was. I ran to the Slytherin common room. Draco was sitting there.

"Hurry, come with me." I grabbed him and we ran out of the school.

We joined the flood of students. I kept pulling him along through the crowd. I felt his hand slip through my fingertips. I turned my head and he was gone.

"Draco…." His name escaped my lips in a whisper.

I received a letter from Harry. He explained everything to me. The order, Voldemort, literally, everything. I responded, telling him I understood the danger and I was alright. I accepted that what we had was nothing more than a friendship and I liked it that way.

The train ride home was not the greatest. Again, I was leaving Hogwarts alone and I didn't know where Draco and I stood. I wish I could understand.


End file.
